


Gender Replacement Therapy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A school-boy prank goes hideously wrong, with delicious consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N – This is a one shot (yeah, I know you know that already…sorry) and it's fluff. I know it's odd, but it was the idea of a friend, and I promised them I'd write it and put it up, so yeah, credit for the original idea to my darling Kit. Please review, and remember; Authors are your friends, leave them cookies!**

**Disclaimer \- I don't own any of the people in this, they belong to the lovely and talented JK Rowling, and I promised her I wouldn't hurt any of them, or make them do anything they didn't want to do, and that I would feed them lots of cookies while I borrowed them. If anything doesn't make sense, it's because I've screwed up, but the official explanation is #shrugs# that's magic folks #winks#. It contains slash, but nothing dark. Just twisted. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2 – the bits in [brackets] are thought conversations (#shrugs# that's magic folks #winks#)**

 

 

Draco waited patiently for the perfect moment to strike, and the moment was provided when his potion was complete and he had to take a glass to the front. Draco walked carefully, and when he got to Potter, whispered.

"Oi, Scarhead!"

Potter swung round, and Draco feigned a trip, sloshing his potion in Harry's face. The Gryffindor swore angrily, and Snape swooped down on them.

"What is going on here?"

"I tripped, Professor, and accidentally spilled my potion on Potter!"

Harry watched as Snape turned to him, probably to yell at him for tripping Draco or some such nonsense, but then Draco went in for the kill.

"The thing is, Professor, I was making the Gender Replacement Potion."

Snape's mouth dropped open, and the entire class fell silent. Harry surprised even himself when his voice came out steady.

"And I've just ingested it."

Draco smirked.

"You'll be a beautiful girl, Potter, you can't have much to change anyway!"

Strangely, it was the slur on his manhood that tipped the Gryffindor into rage, and he rounded on a nervous looking Draco.

"Lucky I was making Gender Replacement Potion too, isn't it Malfoy?"

Before anyone could react or stop him, Harry grabbed Draco's head and dunked it in his cauldron, immersing the Slytherin to the last blonde hair, and then wrenching him out.

"You'll make a beautiful girl, Malfoy; you can't have that much to change anyway!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When Snape had calmed down (which had taken Dumbledore pouring him a large brandy, and then another) he had handed over their punishment to Dumbledore, exclaiming that he was sick and tired of two supposed seventeen year olds behaving like spoilt, narrow-minded toddlers. From what Harry could discern, Draco had been gob smacked to have his Head of House and Godfather yell at him, and place equal blame on him. The potion took an hour to take effect, and Harry was already finding his shirt a little tight around his chest. Dumbledore watched both of them over the rim of his glasses.

"This childish rivalry has to stop. The potion will take a week or so to wear off. You will both be staying in the isolation room in the hospital wing until you are returned to the state nature intended you. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Can either of you explain why you behave like this?"

Draco scowled, and Harry looked down at his expanding chest. He looked back up and caught Dumbledore's eye.

[Please, don't make me stay with him, he'll look perfect as a girl, he looks perfect all the time. He'll use this against me!]

[He looks perfect all the time?]

Harry realised what he said, and flushed deeply. Draco caught the flush, and smiled wickedly.

"Potter, I wouldn't blush if I had a chest like that!"

"Wow, so even as a woman I have bigger assets that you!"

"Gentlemen. I have asked Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger to lend you both some clothes. They are waiting for you in the isolation ward. Come along, I sense you do not have much time left."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

By the time they got to the hospital wing, both boys had long, flowing hair, and were becoming more feminine by the second. As they were led to the room that would be their home until the potion wore off, Hermione and Pansy both screamed, and Harry swore long and loud, storming to the bathroom and slamming the door. He could hear Dumbledore's low voice, and then a door closing. After a few moments, he heard Hermione's soft voice.

"Harry, let me in?"

"I want to die."

"Harry, it was just shock. The potion will wear off; you just need to wait it out. And Draco is in exactly the same position."

"I want him dead as well."

Harry heard Draco's drawl, higher and softer than normal, but still unmistakably Draco.

"Wow, I didn't realise we got the mood swings and girly hormoney hissy fits as well, or are you always like this?"

Harry swung the door open and lunged at Draco, knocking them both onto the bed and raising his fist. He looked down to aim, and saw Draco, but female. It was strange, and Harry momentarily forgot about pounding him as he took in the fine bone structure, the same as it'd always been, but different too. Draco's blonde hair was splayed out around him, and his full lips were slightly parted. But his eyes were still exactly the same, and right now Harry quite fancied drowning in those ice blue pools. 

Draco looked up at Harry over him, and felt a strange warmth somewhere between his legs. The woman on top of him was stunning, long raven locks fell in soft waves around her face, and her skin was tan and flawless. But it was the deep emerald eyes that held Draco, the one part that was exactly the same in male and female Harry. Somehow, even though it was a woman, it was still deeply, basically Harry, and Draco spoke softly.

"Are you going to hit me then?"

Harry sighed, and flipped off Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I can't hit a girl. But as soon as this wears off I'm going to pound you through a wall."

Harry steeled his courage, and looked up at Hermione who, along with Pansy, was staring from his to Draco's chests in horror.

"What?"

Pansy just gawped, and then turned to look at Hermione. The two girls swapped a look, and cracked up laughing.

"You…you two have…have the breasts of…of glamour models!"

Draco looked affronted, and threw a pillow at the laughing girls.

"Shut up, only myself and Harry can laugh at this, you are forbidden from laughing!"

Pansy regained her composure, and raised both eyebrows.

"Since when was he 'Harry', hmmm, Drakie?"

"Don't call me that! We have to live together for a week, and I'm beautiful, he might jump me if I offend him."

Harry scoffed, and Draco grinned wickedly at him, before turning his attention back to Pansy.

"Now, give me some clothes, and something to control these things on my chest, because my back is killing, and I've had them all of fifteen minutes."

Pansy grinned, and took Draco into the bathroom. Hermione crossed to sit with Harry, and stroked his hand softly.

"Just a week, then you can hit him. You never know, you might actually sort things out between you."

"Doubtful."

"Harry, promise me that if Draco tries to be civil with you, you'll make the effort with him?"

Harry sighed, and nodded, but his reply was cut off with Draco coming out of the bathroom. He looked extremely odd, with his own jeans bunched up with a belt, and then a woman's blouse and, Harry could only guess, a bra underneath. He stood up and dragged Hermione into the bathroom, trying to ignore the strange crackles in his brain that Draco had caused as he locked and charmed the door.

"OK, Hermione, make me beautiful!"

Hermione grinned, and began to explain to Harry how to put a bra on.

"OK, it doesn't sound difficult. Then again, I've never touched one of these before, so I could have spoken too soon!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry was sat at the table later that evening, trying to do his Transfiguration essay, but his hair was getting in his way. He had pretty long hair normally, for a guy anyway, but this was ridiculous. His hair was falling in his eyes, over his parchment, in his ink, and it was soft and silky, so even when he tucked it behind his ears it slid back again. Eventually he swore and threw his textbook across the room, narrowly missing Draco as he came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell?"

Harry dropped his head to the desk.

"I wasn't aiming at you. I can't do my work because all this stupid fucking hair keeps getting in my way."

Draco chuckled – well, it was a giggle really, but Harry equated everything to their male forms lest he lose what precious sanity he had left – and picked up the book, crossing over to Harry and holding it out.

"Would you like me to braid your hair, to keep it out of your face?"

Harry made to insult the blonde, but remembered his promise to Hermione. Even though he'd made it with no intention to honour it, now that he was in the situation, he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Please."

Draco nodded, and picked up a brush. He didn't know why, but he was extra gentle with the Gryffindor, and found the small moan of satisfaction that escaped Harry's lips as Draco ran his fingers through the raven locks strangely satisfying. Draco transfigured a piece of parchment into a hair-bobble, and set to work. He did a simple plait, and secured it at the end before sitting down next to Harry.

"Better?"

The Gryffindor ran his hands over the braid, and smiled softly, his features lighting up at roughly the same time Draco's heart flip-flopped.

"Much. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh, Pansy taught me. I've braided her hair thousands of times, so I'm pretty good at it."

Harry nodded, and flicked his wand through his fingers idly.

"Are you and her…you know?"

"Me and Pansy? Gods no, she isn't my type! I braid her hair in a strictly 'gay-best-friend' capacity."

Harry nodded, and grinned softly.

"Gay?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Well, most of the school thinks you're bi."

Draco pulled a face, and Harry laughed.

"Tell me about it! They never get the truth do they? I actually had to molest Seamus at the dining table to get them to realise me and Hermione weren't secretly having an affair!"

"The fabric of space and time would rupture if more than seven point five percent of the rumours in the school at any one time were true."

Harry laughed, and stretched, his breasts protruding as he arched his back.

"Gods, I hate these things. How do girls cope?"

"Be thankful we weren't making the full strength potion and were like this for a month, PMS and all!"

"Don't even joke about it!"

Harry looked like he was going to continue working, but Draco was quite enjoying himself, and besides, he had one question left.

"So, do you think Seamus will approve of your new look?"

"Don't care. We broke up ages ago, and he's with Dean now. I'm back to being sad and single."

"Nothing wrong with being single!"

"Try telling that to my sex drive!"

Draco laughed, and ran his hands through his hair lazily.

"You have really soft hair, is it always like that?"

Harry flushed a little, and shrugged.

"I don't really think about it, it's just hair."

Draco knew he was flirting, but that knowledge didn't stop him from doing it, or from running his hands over the soft braid again.

"It's lovely. And it never looks bad, just ruffled."

"I didn't realise you noticed?"

It was Draco's turn to blush, and he stood up.

"I notice everything. Now, our sadistic head teacher has only supplied one bed, so who gets to transfigure the table?"

Harry shrugged.

"We might as well share."

"What?!"

Harry swore softly, he really hadn't thought that through, and tried to back peddle.

"Well, it's not like either of us has anything the other doesn't. And I can't be arsed transfiguring things first thing in the morning and last thing at night. But if it bothers you…"

"No. I'll deal with it. Just don't tell anyone, I have standards you know!"

"And do I fall short?"

"Miserably!"

"Is that in my male or my female incarnation?"

Draco's mouth dropped open, and Harry winked suggestively.

"Oh please, like you've never thought about me. I'm a trained Legilmens; I have a licence and everything. And you, Draco Malfoy, have a filthy mind!"

Draco swore, and flounced over to the table, pulling the chair out and making Harry jump up.

"You've read my _mind_?!"

"No, because that would be wrong. But sometimes you don't keep your thoughts in check, and they drift out loud and clear."

Draco blushed furiously, and Harry smiled.

"Hey, it's quite nice to be wanted. Now shut up, because this is due in tomorrow and I need to finish it."

Draco allowed himself to be led to the bed because he was too gob smacked at what had happened. He'd never been blindsided like that before, and from Harry fucking Potter of all people? The boy was so innocent and pure, what the hell was he playing at? Could he be…Draco shook his head. No. There was no way in hell Harry was flirting, so Draco dismissed the idea and got ready for bed. He was wearing one of his own shirts, which he'd magically enlarged to fit over his chest so he could sleep in it. Which left most of his, admittedly shapely, legs on show. He climbed into the bed, and feigned sleep when Harry climbed into the other side an hour later, flicking the lights off with a muttered spell. As they lay in silence, Draco twisted over, and found himself practically on top of Harry.

"Sorry."

"If you wanted to cuddle, Draco, all you had to do was ask."

Draco decided he wasn't going to be out-flirted by a Gryffindor, and smiled seductively.

"Can we cuddle?"

Instead of recoiling, as he'd assumed the Gryffindor would, Harry held out his arm and pulled Draco close to him, arranging the blonde so both men…currently women…were comfy.

"Night."

Draco didn't dare respond, lest the thrumming between his legs get loud enough for Harry to hear…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry woke up with a blonde woman in his arms, and panicked. When he realised he hadn't accidentally pulled a girl, he calmed down. Then he remembered what _had_ happened, and swore loudly. The blonde head twitched, and he heard Draco's disgruntled voice.

"You'll find 'good morning' is the preferred greeting the morning after the night before, Potter."

"Shut up. And get your head off my breast, it hurts like all hell."

Draco pulled up, and smirked at Harry.

"Awh, sensitive?"

"Yeah, so cut it out and get off me."

"Wow, so you won’t enjoy this."

Before Harry could move, Draco had pinched his left nipple tightly between his thumb and forefinger through the oversized tee Harry was wearing, and Harry yelled.

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU EVIL LITTLE FERRET!"

Draco went to run, but Harry was too quick, and pinned Draco on his back.

"Both your hands are busy, ha – I win!"

Harry smirked, and lowered his head. Draco watched in horror as gleaming white teeth darted out and bit him hard through the shirt. He swore loudly, and Harry grinned, jumping off him.

"I'm having a bath, so try and keep your thoughts to yourself; I don't want to be disturbed!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry sank into the hot water and moaned softly. Checking the wards on the door, he shifted until the water was up to his chin, and set to exploring his new body. He knew he was touching himself, but the body felt so alien to him, soft curves where he was used to hard muscle. And his nipples were hyper-sensitive, though the afterglow of Draco's pinch was strangely pleasant. Harry cupped the mounds of flesh, and felt the flashes of delight run through his body. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands lower, feeling his soft, flat stomach and rounded hips, heading to what was his ultimate goal. Harry's knowledge of female anatomy was nil, and more than anything, more than wanting pleasure or satisfaction, he wanted to satiate his curiosity. As his fingers moved slowly lower, he felt the tight curls, softer than normal, and the waves of pleasure. 

Harry kept his fingers where they were as he gathered the courage to move them lower. It was such a strange feeling, to be touching his own body with such trepidation. In his nerves, he moved a little too hastily, and his fingers slipped past the soft folds of flesh and banged into a mound of nerves so sensitive Harry's waist arched right out of the water, submerging his head and causing him to inhale water. He sat up, splashing everywhere as he gasped and coughed, and forced himself to fall still, listening intently to check he hadn't accidentally broken the silencing charm. There was no noise from outside, and Harry smiled to himself, settling back into the water and resolving to take things a little slower this time…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco looked up as Harry emerged from the bathroom an hour and twenty minutes later, looking strangely flushed.

"Enjoy yourself, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond, and flicked Draco with his damp towel as he crossed to drape it over the radiator.

"Quit it. Has our work shown up?"

"Yeah, and breakfast too. I've kept it warm."

Harry looked up, and saw the two plates. 

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"It seemed polite. But now you're out, I'm starving, so less talk and more eating please!"

Harry nodded, and ate quietly. As he finished his coffee he laughed softly to himself.

"You realise we've just sat and ate a meal together, civilly?"

Draco looked up and smiled, still unmistakably Draco even though he was a damn fine female at the moment.

"I know."

Harry lapsed into silence, and set to his work. It was only when lunch arrived on the enchanted plates that he stopped, and Draco seemed determined to say something.

"What is it Dray?"

The blonde was momentarily stopped, and Harry looked up.

"Sorry, Draco."

"No, it's OK. I like Dray; it's something that my father would die before he said to me!"

Harry smiled, and held Draco's eyes, waiting patiently for the blonde to speak.

"I'm sorry, for throwing potion in your face."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for dunking you in potion."

Draco smiled, but left it at that as he recovered from what was possibly the first honest apology of his life. He soon lost interest with work, and lay down on the bed, picking up a book and beginning to read. As Draco lost himself in the book, Harry lost himself in Draco. Something about the situation they were in didn't add up, but he wasn't sure what. Worst of all was the strange feelings he had, which led him to one conclusion and one conclusion only; he wanted Draco. Even though it was a woman stretched out on the bed, it was still Draco, and Harry still felt like Harry, not a girl. The more Harry sat and thought about it, the more his mind came up with ways to act on it. But, before Harry could do something rash and spend the rest of his life regretting it, there was a knock at the door, and he glanced up.

"Who is it?"

"Hermione, and Ron. Can we come in?"

Harry went to yell back, but remembered there were two people living in this situation.

"Draco, do you mind Hermione and Ron coming in?"

Draco didn't even bother trying to hide the shock on his face.

"Erm…no, sure whatever."

Harry flashed him a smile, and turned back to the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

The door opened, and Hermione walked in, crossing to the table and sitting down like it was the most natural thing in the world. Ron closed the door, and then steeled himself to look up. He took in the beautiful woman sat at the table, staring at him through Harry's eyes, and swore softly.

"Fuck, you're hot as a woman."

Harry flushed, and Ron grinned, crossing to sit with him.

"Seriously, no wonder Dumbledore wants you locked up; nothing would get done with you wandering around like that."

"Shut up or I'll hit you!

Ron laughed, and the three Gryffindors fell into easy conversation. Draco tried not to care that Harry had friends visiting him and Draco was alone, but it still stung. Draco put it down to being a woman; they cared about shit like this after all, and returned to his book, only to be interrupted.

"Draco?"

"Granger."

"Pansy asked me to give you this, and tell you she's sorry, but something came up with love's young dream, if that makes any sense?"

Draco nodded, and took the parchment. It was a general update on life in the wider school, and an explanation of the latest upset between Blaise and Theodore. Draco's interest was only piqued when Hermione came over.

"Coffee?"

Draco realised he was sneering, and forced the cold look off his face.

"Thanks."

He took the mug offered him, and sipped slowly. The girl made a damn fine cup of coffee, but Draco kept that observation to himself. He went back to his book, and Ron and Hermione left not soon after. Draco was settled against the pillows, and he could smell Harry faintly on the covers. It was delicious, and he realised it was only a few steps to actually nuzzle against Harry's skin. But Draco would never do that, even though he wanted to, because if Harry rejected him – which he would – it would kill Draco. However, this line of reasoning seemed massively flawed, and Draco found himself fighting hard against the urge to go to Harry, and was thus blissfully ignorant to the war being waged in two beautiful green eyes just feet away.

Harry just couldn't cope with how beautiful, and how close, Draco was. He wanted him so badly, but the blonde would only reject him. And tell everyone. And then Harry would have to curl up in a hole and die of shame. But somehow, that seemed a small price to pay and a crappy excuse for staying so far away from Draco. Without really being aware of why he was doing this, Harry stood up and crossed over to the bed, climbing on and taking the book out of Draco's hands. The blonde looked up at him, not in disgust, but in interest.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Kissing you, what does it look like?"

Draco didn't respond, and Harry ducked his head low, brushing Draco's pink lips softly at first, while he worked up his courage. Almost instinctively, Draco pressed his hands to Harry's shoulders to push him away, but then he felt the Gryffindor's tongue run over his lips gently, begging for entrance, and then Draco's hands weren't pushing, they were pulling Harry closer to him as the kiss deepened. Draco had never been kissed so thoroughly, and he moaned into the kiss as Harry's fingers slipped under his blouse, stroking the soft skin of Draco's abdomen in small circles, moving a little higher on each curve. When his fingers brushed the lace of Draco's bra, Harry pulled from the kiss, gasping and flushed.

"Clothes off, now."

Draco went to undo his blouse as Harry started on his, but then the blonde's rational mind, which had previously been backed into a corner, broke free and took the wheel.

"Hang on, I thought you were gay?"

Harry stopped what he was doing, leaving a large portion of chest on show, and looked at Draco quizzically.

"I am, so?"

"So you want a girl!"

Harry looked at Draco blankly, and then caught on, grinning wickedly and answering honestly even as a small voice screamed to shut up before he did irrevocable damage.

"No, dumbass, I want you, and I'll take you any way I can get you! Fuck, Draco, you're still Draco, you're just a girl. And so am I, so I figure it's still the same as when we're back to normal."

Draco's rational mind was being put back in its cage, but it had one more parting shot.

"What the hell makes you think I'll want you when we're back to normal? This is obviously just a side effect of the potion!"

Draco expected Harry to get angry, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned forwards and licked Draco's chin seductively, pushing the blonde back into the pillows and straddling him.

"You'll want me; you won't be able to help it. As soon as this potion wears off I'm going to spread you out on the bed, and shove my thick, hard cock into your sweet little ass until you howl my name for the whole school to hear."

Draco gasped and rutted against Harry's body above him.

"Gods yes!"

Harry pulled back, and grinned down at Draco, stroking his hair softly, his voice a seductive whisper when he spoke to the Slytherin.

"But you have to promise. I'm not being a one-time thing."

Draco took a moment to collect enough sense to reply, and leaned up, brushing his lips over Harry's.

"No, definitely long-term!"

Harry paused long enough to smile at the blonde before diving back down and starting on the blouse buttons that were keeping him from his prize…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Being trapped in a room with Harry Potter and breasts was turning into quite an enjoyable experience for Draco Malfoy. They'd spent much of the last two days intertwined in bed, and it was with a lazy smile on his face that Draco rested against Harry's chest, supposedly reading his transfiguration textbook, but being shamelessly distracted by Harry's fingers in his long blonde hair.

"Harry, if we do no work everyone will ask how we occupied our time in here!"

"So we'll tell them!"

"The school's collective head would explode if they knew that we were having sex, we've been set to go down in infamy for our rivalry!"

"Yeah well, now we'll go down in infamy for settling our rivalry with six months of leaving school! Besides, it won't be the sex that blows their mind; it will be the dating that they struggle with."

"And whoever said we were dating, Scarhead?"

"Erm, I did. Do you have a problem with that, Ferret-face?"

Draco tipped his head up and grinned at Harry.

"None whatsoever. As long as you help me clean the goo up when we announce it."

"Mmm, I was thinking about that."

"Cleaning up goo?"

"Telling everyone. I was thinking, a nice energetic shag on the high table?"

Draco laughed, as did Harry, but both were cut off by a shriek from the doorway.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!"

Harry and Draco snapped their heads round and saw Pansy, Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway, mouths hanging open in shock. Draco wrenched up, and glared at Pansy, who had alerted them with her squeal.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for forgetting your manners! Don't you people _knock_?!"

Pansy just grinned, and swept Draco into her arms.

"I'm just so pleased! I knew this would work!"

Hermione scoffed, and sat at the table, dragging Ron with her.

"You knew no such thing; you thought they'd kill each other just like I did!"

It was Harry's turn to send a threatening glare to his friend.

"What do you mean?!"

Hermione sighed, and conjured up extra chairs.

"Sit down, and don't be angry. If either of you speaks before I've finished I'll hex the breasts off you."

Harry and Draco dropped down in the chairs, as did Pansy, and sat there seething. Hermione took a deep breath, and then began to explain.

"Myself and Pansy have been working together for most of this year to get you two together, and it all looked like it would go to hell until Draco's stunt in Potions. After a quick crisis meeting, we developed a new plan. All year we've been strategically setting up chance encounters, that you both either ignored, or used to beat your chests like oversized gorillas and pound each other senseless. Anyway, this happened, and we decided on a course of action. Since it was pride, and fear of rejection that was stopping either of you making the first move, we brewed a potion to… _lower_ …the effect of your rational mind on your actions, effectively lowering your resistance to the idea of being anything other than enemies."

Draco scoffed, and leant in to Harry.

"And our inhibitions too!"

Harry laughed, and whispered back.

"Are you complaining?"

"Merlin no, I wish they'd slipped it us sooner!" 

Harry grinned, and turned back to Hermione.

"So, you've been lying to me, manipulating me, working with a Slytherin against me, slipped me a potion, anything else I should know about?"

"No, that's it."

"Did you know about this, Ron?"

"Only when she'd slipped you the potion, I had no idea before then. So…are you mad?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, I suppose I'll get over the injustice of it, somehow. But Draco, he may still be offended."

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who leant over and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"I'll cope, somehow."

There was a strangled sound from Ron, and both boys looked over at him. He was beet red, and Draco smirked.

"You OK there, Weaslebee?"

"Peachy. I have to leave now, this is too wrong for me. I'll see you when you're back to being blokes."

Ron left, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly! But we'll leave you two alone. See you in a day or so hopefully."

Hermione and Pansy waved as they exited the isolation room, and Draco smirked evilly at Harry.

"You realise your best friend just got off on watching you kiss me."

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to think about it. While I'm still grossed out, I'm going to get some work done, and you should too!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco woke up and glanced at the clock. It was a little before six in the morning, and he was about to settle back against Harry's chest and catch another hour when he realised two important things. Firstly, he hadn't had to swipe his hair out of his face to see the clock, and secondly, Harry's chest was a hell of a lot flatter than it had been when they went to sleep. Draco glanced across the sleeping form of Harry, and spotted a tenting of the sheets. Carefully, so as not to wake the Gryffindor, Draco pulled the sheets away, revealing Harry in all his masculine, morning, glory. Draco just watched, he doubted he'd get the chance to just look at the Gryffindor for quite a while yet, and he drank in every plane of the tan, muscular body. Harry's muscles were well defined, from years of quidditch and fighting for his life, but he wasn't bulky, it was a lithe look that made Draco's mouth water with want. Draco wasted a quick glance to make sure he was back to normal, and then shifted down the bed. Harry had admitted to hating mornings, but he'd never had a morning with Draco.

The blonde spent a few moments just looking at the twitching organ in front of him, and then he swiped his tongue experimentally across the slit. Harry groaned, but didn't wake, and Draco pushed his tongue into the slit, feeling Harry's body react subconsciously even as he slept. Draco moved his whole mouth over the throbbing cock, and lowered his head. After unhinging his jaw, he was able to get Harry down his throat, and Draco began bobbing his head expertly as Harry began to waken up.

The first thing Harry was aware of was a very masculine Draco swallowing his throbbing cock to the root, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he did so. Harry wasn't sure of the etiquette for waking up with a Malfoy on your cock, but it didn’t matter, he just laced his fingers through blonde locks and moved his hips up to meet Draco as he bobbed up and back down again. He could feel his body beginning to tip, and moved Draco off him. The Slytherin looked mightily offended, and Harry pushed him right off and onto his back.

"Do you not remember what I said? Spread your damn legs for me!"

Draco's look of injustice was gone in an instant, and he brought his knees up and out. Harry moaned as he gazed down at the perfect curves of muscle, all awaiting his touch. Murmuring a lubrication spell, Harry wasted no time in plunging a finger through the tight ring of muscle, placing kisses on Draco's chest as he arched up in pleasure. As soon as Draco's body would allow it, Harry slipped in a second finger and began scissoring. As his third finger breached the muscle, Draco whined low in his throat, and Harry glanced up at him. Draco's face was a mask of shameless pleasure, and his hands were clenched in the bed sheets. As Harry twisted his hand slightly, he brushed against Draco's sweet spot and watched the blonde's cock twitch violently as pre-cum leaked down his shaft.

"I'm…cum!"

Harry drew his fingers out carefully, and stroked his own aching erection as Draco watched, growling softly.

"Get on with it!"

Harry couldn’t think up a smart reply, so he obliged, lining himself up with Draco and grasping the blonde's hips tightly.

"Hard, or…"

"Hard."

Harry nodded, and pushed through the tight muscle, not stopping until he was balls deep in Draco. As soon as the clenching muscle eased up, Harry drew out and crashed back in. Draco was cursing and moaning, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as he met every thrust of Harry's with a downward push of his own, howling out Harry's name as his cock erupted and his back contorted, riding out a mind-blowing orgasm even as Harry kept thrusting. Draco felt the point where Harry tipped, and his thrusts became erratic, his cock twitching and spilling deep inside Draco as he collapsed over the blonde and panted, exhausted and happy. Draco laced his fingers in unruly black hair and sighed softly, contentedly, as he placed kisses against Harry's head.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Though both men would have preferred staying in their own little room for the rest of time, they knew that they had to alert Madam Pomfrey they were back to normal. Draco placed a kiss against Harry's lips as he reached for the door handle.

"You know, we're not too late to go down to dinner?"

Harry nodded, and kissed Draco back.

"So, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"What?"

"To sit? Which table do you want to sit at?"

"Can't I just sit in your lap?"

Harry grinned, and twisted the door handle.

"Come on, we'll sit at Slytherin. But it's Gryffindor at breakfast!"

Draco nodded, and the two men walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Harry pushed the door and led Draco through. As people began to turn, they fell silent, and within seconds the Hall was quiet, everyone looking at Draco and Harry in shock. Draco smirked, and leaned to kiss Harry's jaw softly, before leading him to the Slytherin table and dropping down opposite Pansy.

"Pass the bread, I'm starving!"


End file.
